


Caught

by Faith_In_Dot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Thoughts, Levi has a thing for eren, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_In_Dot/pseuds/Faith_In_Dot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is wondering through the halls of the Survey Corps headquarters when he hears a noise and goes to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://turn-tech-timaeus.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fturn-tech-timaeus.tumblr.com%2F).



> This is my first work that I have ever posted, and if it wasn't for my best friend, turn-tech-timaeus over at tumblr, it would never have been posted. Please, leave me any feedback that you want, negative and positive. Thank you!

Laboured breathing interrupted the comfortable silence that hovered around the Survey Corps headquarters at night. It was barely audible to Levi, and yet it was loud enough to disturb him and force him to take notice.

A scowl of annoyance clouded the captain’s face before he set out in the direction of the quiet sound. His first immediate thoughts were that Hanji hadn’t been taken out of her lab yet, and she was doing some strange shit _“for science”._ However, as he followed the sound, it led to a complete different part of the fortress, and his expression darkened even further as he came to another conclusion.

“Shitty brats and their shitty libidos,” he grumbled, ultimately coming to the conclusion that it was the younger soldiers, more than likely deciding to sneak out of the barracks and have a quickie in the darkness and more isolated areas of the fortress. Most likely doubting that a senior officer would have any reason to be walking around the area to find them. Or maybe it was one of the boys deciding to whack it off in the privacy of a fucking _castle_ before going to bed.

 _I bet it’s that Jean Kirstein, he seems like a shitty brat who can’t keep it in his pants._ The corner of his lips gave an amused twitch. If it was Kirstein, he would get the surprise of his life when his Captain shows up to interrupt his ‘me’ time of debauchery.

The loud breathing got louder with every step he took, Levi making the effort to be as stealthy as he could possibly be. He couldn’t wait to scare the shit out of the heavy breather, imagining a mortified, unidentifiable face gawping at him. The prospect once again made his lips twitch in amusement. Who said he didn’t have a sense of humour.

Pulled out of his slightly sadistic thoughts, Levi began to truly notice where he was being led; into the dungeons. Eren’s dwelling place and technically his bedroom. He paused, every neuron in his body frying at the realisation. _Eren was the one making the noise._

His face temporarily changed to one that displayed obvious shock, before transforming to contemplation. He knew who it was that was disturbing the peaceful silence, and knew that it was most likely teenage hormones behind the cause of the sound. He knew he should walk away and mind his own business, but he also found that he couldn’t.

The imagined image of bright teal eyes, half open in a smouldering gaze, pink mouth alternating between biting his lips and gasping for air from pleasure; tanned and youthful skin flushed red that travelled down his skin to a hand that slowly teased and stroked himself burned itself into his mind.

Levi’s own cheeks flushed in the darkness as his imagination caused a spark of arousal to flare up at the pit of his stomach. He briefly wondered if whoever had put Eren in his cell that night, most likely Hanji, had put the shackles on him too, and began to walk towards the door that contained the steps down to the lowest level of the headquarters. After all, the titan shifter needed to be tied up.

Never had he been more glad that his passion for cleaning had extended to oiling all of the door hinges in the place, otherwise the boy below would have immediately be notified of his presence. Instead they stayed silent, as did Levi’s footsteps. Closing the door behind him, he crept down the stone steps, and briefly realised that these were the slippery steps to hell that he was going down, willingly and uncaring that what he was doing was immoral and against military regulation.

Coming to the bottom of the steps, he paused once again. This was his last chance to turn back. But when did he ever do that? When did he care about regulations? The image of Eren giving himself over to pleasure once again took hold of his mind and held complete sway over his decisions, and he walked out into the view of his cell.

And there he was. Flushed and panting, eyes alternating between being closed and gazing at the stone ceiling above him. His shirt was off, baring his naked and sweat-glistening bronze skin to the captain’s captivated gaze and creating a beautiful contrast to the white sheets beneath him. And honestly, Levi could say he never expected this when he began his journey to the cells, and that said a lot about him, especially the fact that still his arousal grew with the sight placed before of him.

Eren’s teal orbs opened as he went to switch positions, and widened as they caught sight of the Captain observing him in his activities, cheeks flushing. There was no way for him to know how long Captain Levi had been stood there watching him for, and that mortified him even more. He had been caught.

He spluttered for a moment, unsure on what to say to the man on the other side of the bars, before turning his head away from the superior officer and looking for some way to explain himself.

“Don’t stop on my account, brat.” The deep voice echoed slightly in the dark and dank dungeons, and seemed impossibly loud to Eren, whose head snapped back to the black haired man standing outside his cage. “It’s not like you have anything to be ashamed of either. Carry on like I wasn’t even here.”

Eren nodded his head towards the older man, unsure of how else to respond, and continued on with getting on his hands and knees, leaving Levi with a nice view of his ass and the defined shoulders and his back muscles. Though before continuing on with his previous activity, Eren turned his head back round to face Levi and asked,

“Would you like to join me, Captain Levi? I mean, I know its late and all, but it might relieve some of your tension…” he trailed off, nervous and anticipating his idols answer. It wasn’t every day that you got the opportunity to ask humanities strongest to join you, even though in his cell it may end up a little cramped.

Levi, however, was shocked a little at the audacity of the offer, though he refused to show it. Most of those his age, and even older, were scared shitless of him and wouldn’t dare offer him company as such (the brats sister an exception, as she wasn’t scared of him, but he was the last person she would chose to accompany her). But he supposed it wasn’t the worst thing to be offered. Rather, he wasn’t all that bad company when he shut his mouth.

“As long as you can control yourself and not turn into a Titan.” The blinding smile that he received from Eren as an answer was almost worth the actual risk that he was taking. He didn’t want the shitty brat to believe he liked him or anything though, so scowled at the entrancing idiot before taking the key to the cell from his pocket and unlocking the door.

“Erm, you can place your clothes anywhere you like. I wouldn’t want you getting them dirty.” He nodded and took off his cloak and jacket, placing them on the end of the bed before joining Eren, getting down onto the cold, grey stone floor and beginning to do push ups, all the while trying to force his arousal and attraction to the back of his mind.

 

Soon, all you could hear was two sets of laboured and heavy breathing from outside of the cells and down the hallways leading to the dungeon. And if Hanji happens to walk by that night to investigate and spies a sweaty and dishevelled Levi leaving while mumbling about ‘shitty, dirty brats’ getting him in that state, she never tells anyone about it (apart from Erwin).

Levi just has to deal with Hanji randomly giving him sexual advice and _provisions_ , and Erwin is stuck with wondering why all his squad leaders are perverts.


End file.
